


Climbing a Mountain

by The_songs_stuck_in_my_head



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_songs_stuck_in_my_head/pseuds/The_songs_stuck_in_my_head
Summary: Living is like climbing a mountain





	Climbing a Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've been having a shitty time recently, and mostly because I want someone to do this for me. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Pls like and maybe leave a comment if you did enjoy)

Some days, living was like climbing a mountain. It felt like even just waking up and existing was an extreme effort. 

Frank was having one of those days. He'd been feeling low recently, but today when he'd  woken up he'd known that today was already a write-off. He lay in bed for as long as possible, even Gerard had gotten up long before he had. Frank didn't want to talk, pretend he was alright, he didn't want to shower or dress or go to the shop. He didn't want to do anything. It made him feel useless, like he was lazy. Gerard always understood though. 

He pushed the door open and poked his head around.

'Hey Frankie', he said softly, taking in Frank's form huddled under the duvet. Frank just looked at him morosely.

'One of those days again? It's okay, I'll get your blanket," he murmured. _God_ Frank loved him so much it consumed him sometimes. He wanted to fucking cry. 

Gerard went to the closet and pulled out a heavy, soft red blanket. It was so big it completely covered Frank. He placed it on the bed and pulled the duvet out of Frank's grasp. Frank eyed him, but let Gerard unwrap him. He sat up against the headboard, naked except for his boxers, as Gerard pulled him forward, wrapped the blanket around him and pulled Frank to his chest, holding him tight. He carded his fingers through Frank's hair, rubbing his scalp and kissing his head. Frank went nearly boneless, and leant on Gerard with his full weight.

" 'M sorry Gee," Frank mumbled, "that you have to do this for me. I'm so pathetic" and without his permission he abruptly started to cry.

"Shh, Frankie, it's okay. It's not a chore, you're allowed to feel this way. It's my job to look to look after you. You will be okay", Gerard kept up a steady refrain of endearments until Frank had finished crying. 

"I love you", Gerard said, and pulled Frank even closer. Frank's love for Gerard eclipsed him entirely sometimes. He was always so grateful. 


End file.
